Cast of Avatar Read FanFics Rewritten Edited
by Summer Sweetheart
Summary: Yes. For those of you who have read 'When the Cast of Avatar Reads Fanfics' Versions one and.or two, this is edited... again. I just fixed up some grammar and stuff. Nothing too big...


Once again, I have re-written this story. After my beta influenced my writing a little bit more, I decided to make some edits (because I can)! So, it's not really a re-write… just edited a bit… Anyway, for those of you who have already read my first _and_ second version, I just wanna letcha all know that it's still the same story, but my opinion is that it's better written to some extent... Anyway, please let me know what you think about the re-re-write! Here's the summary for those who haven't read the original version:

First off, this doesn't take place at any particular time… This fic is based on a pic I saw on deviantArt where someone drew the Avatar characters reading fanfics off of a computer or something, so I've decided to write a story about it! So... here's how it goes: It starts of with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko and Iroh in a random person's home while the family is on vacation (don't ask how they got in there or why), and they find a strange machine (a computer). After figuring out how to work it, they find themselves on and they read some of the fanfics! So, this will hopefully be funny. Criticize if you must... I was just bored one day. XD

And now, the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing… -Sobs-

So, the six main Avatar characters have somehow 'accidentally' snuck into someone's house and are looking through their things, inspecting items that they have never seen before, meaning anything that runs off batteries or electricity.

"What _is _this place?" Katara asked, sounding a little apprehensive.

"I think this is someone's home." Sokka answered. "But I've never seen anything like this before!" He pointed to the TV and a DVD player.

"Hey. What's this?" Aang asked, pointing at some strange machine that sat on a desk in the corner of a room. The other five walked up to where Aang stood with his eyes fixed on the strange machine.

"I dunno." Katara said, picking up a mouse shaped object with a wheel in between two 'clickers' and examining it.

Toph felt around the area, running her hand over a 15 inch screen, and what felt like a plastic board with buttons on them. Though Toph couldn't tell, each of the buttons had a letter, number, sign, or command printed on them.

"Hmm..." Sokka said as he knelt down next to the hard drive. "I wonder what this thing does..." He pushed the large button on the front that was labeled 'power'. The computer started rumbling as it turned on, making the group jump.

"What the _hell _was that?" Toph asked from a few feet away as her heart rate slowed down.

"Hmm..." Iroh went up to the computer, staring at the monitor. "This button is blinking." He indicated a small blinking light just under the screen. He pushed it, and the monitor came to life.

"Uncle," Zuko yelled, pulling Iroh back. "What are you _doing_? You shouldn't be pushing buttons on strange machines like this. Remember what happened_ last time_?"

"Relax Prince Zuko." Iroh said calmly. "Last time, I wasn't as experienced as I am now. My hair grew back, didn't it? And I have long since regained the use of my voice! ...What?" Katara, Sokka and Aang were all looking at the old Fire Nation general a questionable look in their eyes.

Sokka shook his head as he turned away, deciding that he didn't want to know, and the other three followed suit.

Katara turned back to the computer, which was now warmed up, and she placed the mouse that she was still holding, back down on the mouse pad. "Oh!" She said in surprise. "When I put this down, the little arrow thingy on the screen moved!"

"Move it again!" Aang said with excitement. Katara put her hand on the mouse and moved it up and down. The 'arrow' on the computer moved in sync with the mouse. "In-ter-net E-Explorer…?" Aang said slowly sounding the words out. He pointed to the IE icon, "Hey Katara, put the arrow on this. Maybe it'll do something. I wanna check out this 'Internet Explorer' thing." Katara put the mouse on the icon, but nothing happened. "Hit one of those buttons!" He yelled, indicating the 'clicker'. Katara clicked once, but nothing happened. "Click again!" Katara did as she was told and Internet Explorer opened up.

"What's going on?" Sokka asked no one in particular.

"What happened?" Toph asked, looking confused.

"I dunno..." Sokka answered, staring at the monitor as though dazed by the light coming from it.

Toph cursed her blindness as the other five stared at the monitor with awe.

"What now?" Katara asked.

Aang thought for a moment. "Hmm..." Aang looked at the menu and read the row of options; File, Edit, View, Favorites, Tools, and Help. He looked back over to Favorites.

"Here, Katara. Click on this thing that says 'Favorites'." She did as she was told and a drop-down list opened up. "FanFiction net?" Aang looked confused as he read the contents of the Favorite Places. "Whoa, Katara! Click here! Click here!" Aang sounded excited. He pointed to something that said Anime/Manga: Avatar: Last Airbender'. Katara clicked it and another screen popped up.

"What's all this?" Zuko asked, pointing out various story titles.

"Hmm..." Katara clicked on one of the stories and began to read. "Whoa! Wait just _one _sec! These stories are about _us_!"

A few voices spoke up at once.

"Really?"

"What?"

"No way!"

"Yeah," Katara said. "Listen to this: 'It was a beautiful day as Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph rode on Appa through the Earth Kingdom, not knowing that Prince Zuko and his uncle Iroh were hot on their trail...' Hm," Katara folded her arms as she read a little bit more. "_What _is going on? It's like... they're stalking us..." But Katara didn't know who 'they' were.

Sokka took the mouse from Katara and hit the 'back' button. "Let me see something..." He looked through some more titles before finding something with the word 'Kattang'. "Let's see what this is..." He clicked on the link and was bought to another page. Halfway through skimming through the story, he yelled "WHAT?" And without warning, he grabbed Aang by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall by the desk. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Aang looked confused. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"

"What? I'm not touching her..." Aang said as he tried to stay calm, despite the uncomfortable position he was in. Sokka let go of Aang and pointed to the screen, cuing Aang to see for himself what Sokka was talking about. Aang read it, eyes wide. "What? I have _never _done any of this to Katara! Is this someone's idea of a _sick _joke? Go back, Katara. Hit the 'back' button."

After looking through a few more stories, one labeled 'Zutara', to which Katara replied by slapping Zuko hard across the face and called him a 'sick bastard', one labeled 'Tokka' ("Oh man, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Toph said as Aang read it to her, barley containing his laughter), and lastly, they saw one that was labeled 'Sozu'. After reading the first paragraph, however, Sokka started beating the hell outta Zuko. Luckily, Iroh was there to break them up before Sokka killed Zuko. So needless to say, no one was happy after a while, and Zuko was in a lot of pain.

"Wait... Lemme take a look at one more thing!" Aang said as his eyes wandered on to one last link.

"No, no, no!" Katara said angrily. "If I have to read _one _more thing about me and Zuko, I'm going to be sick!"

"I think this one's okay!" Aang said. "It's about fruit!"

The other five stared at him.

"What? In the summary, it says 'lemon'. What else could that mean?" He read with a faint blush on his cheeks that, thankfully, no one had noticed. He had skimmed through the first two chapters with no problems, but when he got to the third one, Aang felt nauseous, and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"_Ugh_!" Katara shrieked as she read it over his shoulder. "These people have _sick _minds! I'm only _fourteen_! Aang's _twelve_! We don't... We wouldn't... Who _wrote _this?" She scrolled back up to the top and read the author's name. "I swear. This_ Summer Sweetheart_ girl is gonna die!"

"Why? What's so bad about lemons? Aren't they fruits?" Toph asked, completely clueless.

"I _thought _they were fruits, but I don't think these people know that..." Sokka said shaking his head as he tried to get the horrible image of the Avatar and his sister out of his head.

"What do you mean? What does it say?" Toph looked anxiously a foot to the left of Sokka.

"Uh... I... You... you really don't wanna know, Toph. Trust me." He shook his head.

"No! I do! What does it say?" Sokka leaned over to Toph and began whispering in her ear. Toph's mouth dropped open as he explained it to her.

When he pulled away, Toph shrieked "Why did you tell me?" Instead of letting Sokka answer her, she knocked him out cold from a blow to the head. Sokka now had joined Aang on the floor.

Katara pushed the back button a couple times before she was back at the list of stories. "It seems as though Summer not-so-Sweetheart isn't the only sick-o who writes these." She said, enraged.

"When I find these people- and _trust _me, I _will_- they won't know what hit 'em!" Zuko said with a deep look of disgust on his face.

Iroh shook his head. "No, no. That's not how you deal with your problems. Here. This is what you should do to tame your fury..." With that, he shot a fireball out of his hand at the computer monitor, which was immediately burnt to a crisp. "It makes you feel _much _better to take your anger out on other people's things."

Zuko smiled as he also shot out a fireball. This time, however, he was aiming at the computer's hard drive. _'Wow. Uncle was right.'_ Zuko thought to himself. '_That _does _make me_ _feel better!'_

"Let's just go now. I wanna be sick in my own home." Katara said as she bent down and picked up Sokka's legs. As she stood and walked towards the front door, Sokka's still unconscious body dragged behind her.

"Wait for me!" Toph yelled after her as she grabbed Aang by the ankles and dragged him along.

Zuko and Iroh looked back at the burned computer. Satisfied with their work, they followed the others out of the house.

* * *

A few days later, the cops and firefighters were called after a confused and panicked family saw that there had been a small fire while they were away. The authorities were baffled on how a computer, which was supposedly turned off, could catch fire, and leave everything else virtually unharmed... I guess that's just another mystery!

The End

* * *

So what do you think of the re-re-write? Better, worse, same? I was making fun of my Kattang lemon in case you didn't know that. That is how I think they'll react... Actually, I think they'll react more violently... That's just one more thing we will never find out, though! Anyway, please reply! No flames, even though this fic sucks. If there's something I should work on, please let me know _without _the use of caps or the words 'you suck', 'never write again', or anything like that, kay? Thanks for reading!


End file.
